


Dear Dad

by blueyeddrabble



Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Ennoshita's dad is awful, Homophobia, I actually do love Ennoshita, M/M, The entire Tanaka family is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Ennoshita knew the week of training camp was the best time to tell his father he's gay, so what could go wrong with writing him a letter?
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	Dear Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my work for Day 3 of EnnoTana Week 2020!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There was one word that Ennoshita loathed more than anything else. It was the word his father would spit with venom anytime the news reported about anything involving same sex couples. Faggots. It hurt. Ennoshita hearing that word laced with malice that always pierced his heart even though it was never aimed at him. 

“Chikara, do you have any faggots on that volleyball team of yours? If you do I don’t want you to be on it anymore. They have a way of corrupting others to be like them.”

“No dad, no one like that is on the team.” Ennoshita held his head down to not make eye contact with his dad. “I need to help Tanaka with studying, so I’ll be heading over there. There’s a lot of homework, so I think I’ll stay over there tonight.”

“Okay Chikara. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you son.”

“Love you too.” Ennoshita could barely make it to his room to pack a bag before he started crying.

The trip to Tanaka’s house took forever. Ennoshita wasn’t even sure if he was going in the right direction when he spaced out for half of the walk. Once he noticed the house he texted Tanaka to let him in. The front door opened to show a shirtless Tanaka who ran out on their porch to console his distraught boyfriend. 

“C-can... w-we g-go... in-inside” Ennoshita asked between sobs.

“Whatever you need babe.” Tanaka picked Ennoshita up in bridal style as he carried his boyfriend into the house. Once they reached the coach Tanaka layed Ennoshita down, and sat on the floor in front of the coach and held his boyfriend’s hand in his own. “Chika just talk whenever you want to, and I’ll sit here and listen. If you don’t want to talk to me, I’m sure Nee-san or mama would talk to you.”

“It’s my dad. I want to talk to your whole family about it. If you don’t mind. I want to tell them about us.”

“Whatever you need babe. I’ll go get them so we can talk.”

The entire Tanaka family was gathered in the living room to listen to Ennoshita who was sitting next to Ryuu on the couch. 

“Uhm so there’s no easy way to say this, but Ryuu and I have been dating for about eight months.” Ennoshita said, ready to run if things got out of hand.

“We know darling.” Tanaka’s mom spoke up. “You two aren’t exactly subtle or quiet. I’m happy you two trust us enough to tell us, but Chikara why are you crying. You know we would never do anything to you or Ryuu even if we didn’t approve of you guys.” 

“It-it’s my dad.” The tears started to flow down Ennoshita’s face as Tanaka’s mom left her seat to pull Ennoshita into a comforting hug. 

“Listen here.” Tanaka’s dad spoke up. “I won’t pretend I understand why two boys would ever want to be together, but if it makes you happy I’ll support both of you, and if that involves kicking Ennoshita-san’s ass for hurting Chikara then so be it.”  
“Calm down honey.” Tanaka’s mom said, eyeing her husband. “Let Chikara talk.”

“Uhm my dad is really homophobic. He told me that if anyone on the volleyball team was gay he would take me off the team. Which kind of sucks since everyone on the team is dating someone else on the team.” Ennoshita laughed through the tears.

“You’ll be fine Chika.” Saeko spoke up. “Next week is your training camp in Tokyo. You should write a letter to your dad telling him about you and Ryuu and the team. Leave it on the table before you leave, so you have a week that can be peaceful, and then we’ll have time to set up the guest room for you to stay in if you need it.” When Saeko finished talking, Ennoshita couldn’t even be prepared for the sobbing that ensued. Saeko and Tanaka’s mom both embraced the boy while he cried about being a disappointment. Tanaka’s dad tapped Ryuu on the shoulder to talk to him privately. The two headed out into the kitchen.

“Ryuu, you know I love you. You and Chikara are good for each other. And I wasn’t joking if Ennoshita-san does anything to you or Chikara I will kick his ass into next year.” Tanaka let the tears flow as his dad patted his back pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his son’s head. “I promise I’ll do everything I can to make sure you’re happy.”

The Tanaka family featuring Ennoshita all eventually calmed down and headed to bed. Before falling asleep Ennoshita decided it would be the best time to write the letter to his dad. He cleared getting help if things go south from Tanaka-san and Saeko. 

_Dear Dad,_

_I’ll preface this letter by saying I am your son. I will always love you like a son loves his father, but as of lately you have hurt me so much. I know you think all of your comments about gay people are just, but dad my best friends are gay. Not only my friends, but I am also gay._

_Yep you read that write your son is a faggot._

_I’ve been dating Tanaka for eight months, and we love each other. The Tanaka family and my volleyball team support our relationship. I want you to know this about me, and please if you cannot accept me for this then don’t contact me again._

_If you are unable to accept me please talk to Tanaka-san at XXX-XXXX. He will organize a time for him and his daughter to pick up my stuff and move it._

_Love,_

_Chikara_

Ennoshita didn’t know if what he wrote was coherent, so he had Tanaka read it over prior to the two falling asleep intertwined in each other’s arms. 

The next few days went by without any worry. Then came the day they left for the team to leave for training camp. Ennoshita left the letter on the table as he ran out of the door to head to school. 

They had been on the bus for an hour whenever Ennoshita’s phone flared to life. His dad was calling. Ennoshita swallowed before answering the call, tapping Tanaka’s shoulder to wake the boy up.

“Hi Dad.”

“Chikara. Get off the bus this instant and tell me where you are. Those people corrupted you, and I won’t stand for it.”

“Then I suggest you sit.” Ennoshita snarked back. Ennoshita never knew he had that in him, he’ll do a good job in filling Suga’s shoes. “I have already told you in the letter, but I am in love with Ryuu. I’d much rather spend my life with him then some bigot who thinks my volleyball team is corrupting me by saying it’s okay to love someone who is the same sex as me.” Ennoshita didn’t realize he was yelling until he noticed all of the eyes looking at him.

“Chikara, you are not to speak to me like that. I am your father. You need to respect me, not be some little faggot who will fuck anything with a dick.”

“Honestly dad fuck you. I may just be some little dick hungry faggot in your eyes, but I have someone in my life who loves me for me. And just because mom left your pathetic ass gives you no right to control someone else’s love life. So I’m finished with this conversation. Please contact Tanaka-san, so he can come pick my stuff up, and I hope I never see you again.” With that Ennoshita hung up the phone and blocked his father’s number. He then laid his head on Ryuu’s chest and sobbed. The rest of the volleyball team was respectful, and gave Ennoshita the space he needed. 

Tanaka’s phone started ringing only for him to answer and pass the phone to Ennoshita. “Hey babe, my dad wants to talk to you.”

Ennoshita wiped his tears as he took his boyfriend’s phone. “H-hello.”

“Now Chikara, I know you aren’t crying over that little shit stain you call a father.” Ennoshita couldn’t help but chuckle at Tanaka-san’s crassness.

“I am. I’m sorry. It just sucks.”

“I wouldn’t know anything about what you’re going through, but he contacted me, and I want you to know I will be getting all of your stuff and you are more than welcome to stay as long as you need to son.” Ennoshita couldn’t hold it in. He bawled at Tanaka-san calling him son. “And I know you’ll be worried about university and feeling like a freeloader, but Ryuu’s mom and I had a college fund for both him and Saeko that have never been touched, so I want you to know it is for you to pursue a degree in film if you want it.”

“Tanaka-san, I don’t know what to say. I appreciate that, but it’s too much.”

“Me and my wife insist. You make our son happy, and you have helped him so much since your first year. You two love each other, and we love both of you. Chikara you are a Tanaka now, and if there is one thing we do it is take care of our own.”

“Thank you so much Tanaka-san. I-i really cannot express how much this all means to me.”

“Chikara if you keep calling me Tanaka-san we will have a problem. You should call me dad.”

“Of course dad. Thank you so much for all of your help with this. Please give everyone my life, and I promise I will try not to be a burden in your home.”

“Hey as long as you help clean and keep Ryuu in line, you’ll be better than either of my kids.” Ennoshita let out a giggle at that statement. “There’s that infectious laugh I’ve been missing. Well I’m gonna go, you enjoy training camp, and I promise you’ll be fine.” The phone clicked causing Ennoshita to let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

Ennoshita filled the team in on what was happening in his life, and told them that he would be staying with the Tanaka’s until further notice. The team was full of nothing but support for Ennoshita and Tanaka. Ennoshita was happy that this happened before training camp started because now he knows he can put all of his focus on volleyball and not have to worry about his shitty father or what will happen if his dad found out about him and Ryuu. This coming week would be exactly what Ennoshita needs to get his mind back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell about gay volleyball with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
